Insecurity TadashixReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: I got this idea off a conversation between my and my boyfriend (now fiance). So I thought, hey why not make a story out of it! Maybe it'll make someone feel good if they're feeling like this. So I hope you enjoy and if you're feeling down it helps. I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


You were siting down on small couch in Tadashi's lad, with your knees to your chest and your chin laid down on them. You felt like you had been staring at his back for hours, lost deep in thought. Something had been pledging your mind for a while now. For months really, but you could never bring yourself to talk about what you felt were childish feelings. You had no doubt in Tadashi's feeling, but there were times when you asked questions to yourself. Times when you thought about situations, those questions, and only because you knew Tadashi so well, those answers hurt. At least you felt those answers hadn't changed, after all he never said other wise. At least not to you, and when conversations were bought up about it, the answers were always unchanging. Before you knew it your vision had become blurred again, was this the third time you started crying to yourself in this room? You buried your face into your knees and wipe away the tears. Today, was a bad day. Usual you're very good with controlling your emotions outside, or not wanting show certain ones in front of certain people. Today, was a bad day though. Today, you couldn't get out of your mind something you had over heard Fred and Honey Lemon talking about.

Tadashi sighed a bit heavily, this was the third time he had heard her/him. Even though (y/n) thought she/he was being quiet, he knew very well she/he was depressed today. He didn't say anything the first two times, only because he knows how she/he is. If she/he wants to talk, then she/he will. This was the third time already though, and it breaks his heart that she/he felt like she/he needed to deal with it alone. Like (y/n) couldn't "bother" him with her/his feelings. He finally turned around on his wheel chair, and gave her/him a straight at look with a sad yet stern expression on his face and in his eyes. "Alright, spill it. I know you've been depressed all day. I also know since the past few hours of us sitting in here, you've been crying off and on. What's wrong? And I'm not taking, I don't want to talk about it as an answer this time." Tadashi let out a small breath, feeling he might have been a coming on too strongly. "Please, (y/n)." He said, pleading a little as he tried to reason her/him.

"What...?" You look up at him, almost with a scared look in your eyes only to avert your eyes quickly. You listen to him for a moment, then that was followed by silence shortly after. You bit your lip contemplating on what to tell him, should you lie or tell him the truth finally? Usually when this comes up you lie, but sometimes you contemplate on telling the truth. This was one of those times. You weren't sure what it was about today, you just felt off like you couldn't hold anything in. Finally you would start to speak, just as your boyfriend was about to open his mouth and say something. "If Abigail... If she came back... and she wanted to get back together, and said that she loved you... would you take that chance...?" You said, in a low voice as it was hard enough to muster up the courage to even come to a decision of telling him. You kept your eyes low, in fear of looking at his expression to your question.

He sighed deeply at his girl/boyfriend's question, as he bought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger as the other hand removed his cap. "(y/n)...We've been though this so many times already. That's not a very fair question."

You bit your lip to keep you from exploding on him, that was last thing you wanted to do. For once, without fighting you just wanted to talk though it. There had been past fights about "her", when you two had first gotten together. Although you felt like even if you did explode just a little, it wouldn't start a fight since Tadashi has learned from past how to handle it. Not only that, but you really didn't want to explode on him. After all, you knew it couldn't be help. It was one of those things you had decided a long time ago, that he was worth it. Really, how long could he really stay attached to her anyways? It's been 4 years since you guys had been together now, and you still couldn't help but feel second place to her. "I know, I'm sorry.. It's just.." You sighed. "I was just wondering about it I guess... I already knew you were going to say that though, heh." You gave a small half hearted smile as you buried your face back into your knees, trying to hid the tears that were forming in the corner of your eyes and threatening to spill.

Tadashi sighed heavy, he already knew very well that (y/n) was trying to cover her/his tears. He felt awful for putting it like that. "You know I can't lie to you (y/n), so I don't know why you ask. And if I try and lie to spare your feelings, you know am lying anyways so what's the point?" He said, sighing deeply as he lean back into his seat "So tell me what do you want me to do?" Tadashi said, trying his best to not come across stern or frustrated.

You weren't sure what it was in that moment, but you couldn't keep yourself form shouting. Even if you knew every well he didn't do anything this time to earn it. "What do I want from you? Let's think about that Tadashi. Oh I don't know, maybe for just once for you to reassure me! Just... once... I want to free like I am first! Just once I want to feel like our relationship won't be so easily taken away from me. Can't you just do that Tadashi?! Can't you just tell me that it won't be taken from me!" You shouted at him, with tears spilling from your eyes as your clutch onto the couch cushion.

"What more do you want me to say (y/n)?! I tell you I love you every day! You should know by now you're spot wouldn't be taken from you so easily!" Tadashi shouted back, he didn't mean to get so railed, but he couldn't help it after having the same argument so many times.

You cast your eyes down, looking at the ground as you tried to force yourself to stop crying, but it felt useless as tears came down anyways. "I just... I just wish you would forget about her already... I hate feeling that you'd choose her over me." You mumbled, almost whispering. Scared that if you spoke any louder, you would start crying more.

"(y/n), what?... No, no, no sweetie don't ever think that!" Tadashi said, pushing himself out of his seat and rushing over to her/him, as he kneed down in front of her/him. "Listen to me, I love you, only you. I would never choose her over you." He said, cupping her/his face lightly as he tried to brush her/his tears away. "Where would you ever get ideas like that?"

"Don't lie! I just asked you and you said you would!" You shouted, as you started sobbing clutching your eyes tightly.

"What? Is that what you were asking? I thought... Gah I'm such an idiot. No, I mean that if I had the chance I would take it, but I would never pick her over you. If you were asking me, if she came along while we're together still, I would never leave you. Never (y/n), I promise. I thought you were asking, if she came along before us. If she came along before us, then yes because there are things I wish I could take back and redo, you know that.." Tadashi said, giving her/him apologetic look. "But, if she came while we're still together, I would choose you in a heart beat princess."

"You idiot, what else would I would be asking! I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I got mad... I just couldn't help myself today... After I heard Fred and Honey Lemon.. I just got scared, I know that probably sounds stupid." You said, sobbing lightly though your words.

"What? What were they talking about?" He asked, bewildered by what it could have been to make (y/n) feel like this. Not only that, but it made him feel upset that his friends would talk about something like that.

"They didn't know I was there... I just over heard them... They..." You let out a small sigh, as you shrugged your shoulders slightly and shut your eyes. "They were talking about, hearing form one of her friends, about wanting you back... It was just a rumor though but still.." You said, keeping your eyes shit tight in fear that more tears would spill.

"Look at me (y/n)..." Tadashi said, in a stern voice. "I said, look at me (y/n)" He waited for her/him to finally look down at him, after shaking her/his head so many times. "I love you... I don't care if Abigail wants me back, screw her. I may wish I could change things, that won't change and I'm sorry for that. But know that, I will always love you and always choose you over her any day, got it?" He said, cupping her/his face firmly as he looked at her/his with confidence.

You gave him a small nod through tears, biting your bottom lip.

"Good" He said, leaning up placing a kiss on her/his forehead, as he wiped her/his tears away. He then placed another kiss on her/his lips deeply, as he held it for a few seconds before parting slowly. "(y/n), I will always love you. Please don't ever doubt me, it hurts when you do."

"Okay Tadashi, I trust you." You said, giving him a small smile as you nodded lightly.

"Then forget about your silly insecurity Princess." He said, placing another kiss on her/him forehead.


End file.
